In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/717,755, entitled Fluid Dispensing Oral Care Implement, filed on Mar. 5, 2010, which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed a fluid dispensing oral care implement, e.g., a toothbrush, with fluid delivery system. The implement includes a storage member containing a fluid. A channel formed of one or more wick or capillary members extends through at least a portion of the oral care implement to deliver fluid(s) through one or more fluid outlets via capillary action. In one embodiment, the fluid outlet is comprised of a wick or capillary material and is disposed in the head of the implement. In some embodiments, the implement may include a valve and a specially configured storage cap. A variety of fluids can be administered for therapeutic, hygienic, and/or other benefits, such as fresh breath, tooth whitening, tooth sensitivity, plaque and/or tartar control, or producing sensations of heat, cool, or tingling.
For some applications it may be desirable to make use of an oral care implement having an externally located wick applicator, e.g., a wick applicator having a portion disposed within a recess or channel extending to the outer surface of the implement. In such a case it is desirable that the wick applicator and the implement in which it is located be configured so that when the wick applicator is disposed within the channel or recess it can be readily secured therein and once so secured be resistant to accidental displacement therefrom.